


Episode 12: Threat

by fsdfsdfsd



Series: Challenge: Correct the AU as we go along [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Again, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hanoi AU, Seriously this turned into pure Xyz-dimension theory worldbuilding, Transcript Format, Xyz Dimension AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsdfsdfsd/pseuds/fsdfsdfsd
Summary: In an online chatroom, under dozens of layers of encryption, a few people who have grown too big worry about how hard they might fall.SOL Technologies board members hold a meeting.





	Episode 12: Threat

Official Transcript: Board Meeting 3179  
Classification: Alpha Security  
Participants: [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED]  
Purpose: [REDACTED]

Transcript Begins at 2:31:59, [RE]/[RE]/[REDA]

 

[2:31:59] Do we have confirmation of his claim yet?

[2:32:13] Nothing yet. The incident ten years ago was covered up fairly well, but if Hanoi truly has the survivors they could make trouble.

[2:32:13] Would anyone believe them? The word of known terrorists wouldn’t be worth much without evidence.

[2:32:20] It’s not a matter of whether or not they can prove anything. Merely making a claim would sow the seeds of a scandal.

[2:32:27] On the other hand, it appears Hanoi still does not have the Ignis either.

[2:32:32] But with the incoming problems the city is facing, we might have to divert our resources away from the issues of Cyverse.

[2:32:41] Perhaps we can capitalize on those problems. Petition the council to request a Disaster Cushion. Only a small portion needs to be redirected towards the search.

[2:32:53] It could work.

[2:32:55] But the records are checked very thoroughly. Any mistake would lead to an investigation, which could lead to the Ignis and the Cyverse issue.

[2:33:04] Which would in turn lead to Hanoi being investigated, and they could provoke interest in the incident a decade ago.

[2:33:11] Decisions, decisions.

[2:33:18] There’s still not much information that’s certain about the incoming trouble. The fields were raided, not burnt.

[2:33:26] Is there something that makes you think this?

[2:33:31] I’ve been looking over recent inter-city communications. The attacks largely occurred in the west, and Neolith City has been giving shorter reports with less frequency. It could be they’ve suffered a food shortage.

[2:33:45] We’d know if they were facing hostile forces, even if they meant to keep it quiet from Den City. No one who could be traveling to that area has commissioned Solid Vision technology or military grade cards from us.

[2:33:59] That is true. I think we should also consider the possibility that Neolith is pushing their hostiles towards us.

[2:34:07] Unlikely. They have nothing to gain.

[2:34:11] Perhaps it’s not a power play. Perhaps it's a favor.

[2:34:19] You can’t mean

[2:34:20] You think they would go that far, so soon?

[2:34:23] Impossible. They only just contacted us yesterday. If this is an intimidation tactic they would have waited until we refused them or at least made their message clear.

[2:34:36] I agree. War is the one thing LDS keeps a consistent policy on. They’ll support militaries and mercenaries, yes, but they are never deployed unless all other options have run dry.

[2:34:49] We cannot pretend the possibility doesn’t exist. If we are lucky, the call was just that, and nothing more. But if there are deeper meanings, we cannot afford to be caught off guard.

[2:35:02] What would they even gain from arranging raids on Den City? How would they benefit?

[2:35:08] They’ve always wanted a monopoly on the production of duel disks and cards.

[2:35:12] Still, if their goal was to tear us down entirely, they would’ve done so long ago. Unless something has changed recently.

[2:35:20] You think they knew about the Cyverse?

[2:35:24] No. Our security is top-notch, no one outside this city knows anything of the work we have done, never mind outside this dimension.

[2:35:30] In that case, the attacks might related to what they asked of us.

[2:35:34] That would defeat the whole purpose. An unofficial export ban is useful only if nothing draws the public’s eye to it.

[2:35:41] We might be getting ahead of ourselves. None of this is certain.

[2:35:45] No. Still, we should all update our plans for if LDS turns against us.

[2:35:50] And for if they learn about the incident ten years ago.

[2:35:53] Right, we need to get back on topic. Hanoi’s claim hasn’t been made public yet, but with third-party representatives present it’s only a matter of time. When the rumors emerge, we cannot address them.

[2:36:05] We’ll have to make sure this scandal is contained within Den City. At best we can expect a few rumors to travel elsewhere in Honshu, but we must keep it at that. LDS gaining interest is the worst possible case, but we must ensure the situation never gets bad enough for that.

[2:36:23] What about Phoenix? They always buy supplies from this world, but this claim is exactly the kind that would bring them against us. Or worse, entice an investigation from them.

[2:38:35] We have covered our tracks well. The only evidence that can be brought to light is the testimony of the children from ten years ago. If Hanoi has recruited all of them, then we can discredit their testimonies by claiming they were indoctrinated and brainwashed by known terrorists. Even if there is a survivor outside of Hanoi, we should be able to silence a few extra voices as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I am way too tired for this...
> 
> I AM NOW LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. PLEASE COMMENT BELOW OR CONTACT ME ON TUMBLR IF YOU'RE INTERESTED:  
> http://bluebeirry.tumblr.com/


End file.
